


you are my day

by wonjins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, a lot of crying, lots of fluff, rated teen and up for light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjins/pseuds/wonjins
Summary: “nobody is ever going to love me. i’m unloveable, ge. is that it? is that why no matter what i do, no matter how much i try to make people like me, nobody does?”





	you are my day

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from day6’s my day. please enjoy this short one shot i wrote on a whim!! comment your thoughts!

“renjun ge?” chenle said quietly. they were sitting in renjun’s car at the edge of a lake, and hadn’t said anything for a while. chenle was messing with his hands in his lap, intertwining them and pulling them apart constantly. it was really starting to drive renjun crazy.

they had drove down to the lake about an hour ago. chenle had barged into renjun’s house crying and saying something about being rejected by a boy and renjun immediately pulled him out to his car, not paying attention to chenle’s protests. they kept driving until chenle finally asked where they were going and renjun pulled into the closest place. they arrived just as the sun started setting, and neither of them talked. they just sat and looked ahead of them.

when the boy in question didn’t respond to chenle’s question, he kept talking. “i-i asked mark hyung out. he said no, obviously, and told me i was too young. and that we should stay friends,” he paused to wipe away the tears once again forming at his eyes. “i don’t think i can ever talk to him again. it was so e-embarrassing! hyuck hyung was there too, and he laughed! i heard him tell mark i was pathetic afterwards, too.”

at that point he had fully bursted out into tears, and words were no longer coming out of his mouth. renjun didn’t even look at him, just kept staring at the dark sky in front of him. he had a feeling looking at chenle crying would cause him to cry, too. just listening to him sob was enough to make his eyes sting. he silently moved his hand to chenle’s thigh and started rubbing circles into it. it was meant to stay there, but chenle grabbed it between both of his and started playing with his fingers. 

“i feel pathetic, junnie! why did i think he would say yes? i’m just a stupid kid, there’s no way mark would ever date someone like me. not when he could be with hyuck, or jeno. nobody is ever going to want me.” 

that hit renjun hard. they had been through this same thing multiple times, but it had never been this bad. when chenle asked out jaemin and got rejected, he just said he wasn’t the right person anyway and moved on. with jisung, when he said yes but stood chenle up, he got given free dinner by the waitress and said it was a blessing in disguise. the last time it happened, with yukhei, he said yukhei was a dick and didn’t deserve him. but this time, he seemed truly broken. this was the first time renjun had ever seen chenle truly cry. he had seen him tear up at sad movies, but not weep like he was at that moment. the horrible sound of sobs breaking out of his best friend’s mouth caused hot tears to fall down his own cheeks, and he finally looked over at chenle.

the boy looked like a mess. his eyes were bloodshot and rubbed raw, and he was insistantly rubbing at his nose. he was curled in on himself and was holding renjun’s hand tightly all the while.

renjun still thought he was beautiful. 

chenle went on, despite the emotions clogging his voice, causing it to come out rough and broken. “nobody is ever going to love me. i’m unloveable, ge. is that it? is that why no matter what i do, no matter how much i try to make people like me, nobody does? is that why every time i ask someone out, they say no? they tell me i’m too young, or just a friend, or too short, but they’re all excuses. excuses not to date someone as stupid and ugly as me.”

after that, the only sounds filling the car were loud sobs and sniffles, but not from chenle. renjun covered his mouth with his free hand in order to muffle the cries, but to no avail. chenle leaned further back in his seat and tilted his head back. he harshly pushed his hand through his hair and let out a strange half laugh, half cry. 

“see? even you can’t deny that. god, everything fucking sucks!” he yelled the last part, and it echoed eerily through the car.

renjun quickly stopped his own cries and wiped his eyes before grabbing chenle’s other hand and looking at him. “chenle, i- fuck, i don’t think that! you are probably the best person in this shit hole of a world we live in. not to sound sappy, but i love you so damn much.”

“don’t say that, junnie. please don’t- you don’t mean it in the way i want.”

“really? you really think that? because zhong chenle, you are the love of my damn life. i love you, and i wish you could see that you are not unloveable,” renjun stared his best friend straight in the eye, not breaking contact. their hands were still tightly intertwined, neither of them daring to pull away.

chenle pulled renjun’s hand up to his face and kissed his knuckles softly, tears carelessly falling down his face. he leaned his face into their conjoined hands, whispering softly enough that renjun couldn’t hear him the whole while. it broke renjun’s heart to watch chenle acting like this, and he desperately wished he could fix it.

suddenly, in the blink of an eye, chenle leaned over the console between them. he gently put his hand on renjun’s cheek and closed his eyes. “please tell me you aren’t lying to me, junnie,” he whispered. “because if you are, i don’t think i could stand it.”

renjun knocked his forehead against the other’s, and rested his hand on the back of his neck. “i don’t think i could if i wanted to, love.”

that was enough for chenle to surge forward and press their lips together. it was a light kiss, but screamed with so many emotions renjun would never be able to describe. it was desperate yet slow, deep yet chaste. they moved against each other so easily, and once they pulled away he had to press their lips together once again. chenle was addicting, and now that he finally had him, he wasn’t ever going to let go.

“i love you,” chenle whispered against his lips, bumping his nose with renjun’s slightly. “i’m so sorry i couldn’t tell you before.”

renjun kissed him again. and again. and again.

“no worries. i didn’t say anything either. i guess we’re even.” 

chenle giggled and leaned as far into him as he could with the bulky console in between them. it felt right, having the younger boy in his arms and so close, despite the car digging uncomfortably into his side. they stayed like that for a while, the silence comfortable. 

when renjun finally moved to look down at the boy in his arms, he was asleep. his face was smushed cutely into his chest, and renjun cooed at him before kissing him on the forehead lightly, careful to not wake him up.

“i love you so much.”

it was all that needed to be said.


End file.
